


Threes

by SegaBarrett



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Bronn can be like a dog with a bone when he knows what he wants.





	Threes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones and I make no money from this.

Bronn liked to consider himself to be a man who understood the finer things in life. It wasn’t as if he actually had the finer things in life, of course (not usually, that was), but he understood them. He liked to sit back and consider the things that made him happy. 

Jaime Lannister made him happy. He would not tell him this – of course he couldn’t. They were a pair of men, and there weren’t songs about troupes of men riding around giving each other compliments. There were songs about men going out and slaying dragons before bedding maidens, or maybe a few slaying maidens and then attempting to bed dragons, usually with a tragic end.

Jaime was perfect in a way no fighting man should have really been. Despite having been a prisoner and having lost a hand, he had this youthfulness about him that Bronn had never quite understood. He knew a lot of things about Jaime that made him wonder how he always managed to have that brightness about him, to have that pull that made Bronn want to knot his hand in his hair and do things, do many things that Bronn had heard songs about.

Now, his arm was too close to Jaime, and Jaime’s breath was too close to him. He wanted to say something but wasn’t finding the words. It never came out right, anyway, usually came out bawdy and wrong and lewd, and Jaime would laugh him off and not hear a word.

Nothing got through to Jaime Lannister. Too blonde and perfect and in his own head. 

“Bronn, you’ve been quiet. I can’t say that I completely hate it, but it’s also starting to unnerve me. Are you coming up with some kind of plan I should be asking about, before you get us all killed?”

Bronn smirked.

“Only a plot to make you cut to the chase for once in your life,” he told him. “You and the tall one just need to get to it before the tension eats you from the inside out.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Bronn. I’ve gone months without, and it’s not much fun, but you can’t actually rot from not sticking your dick in something.” Jaime narrowed his eyes at him. “Have you really not gone that long without having it, or is that just what you want me to believe?”

“It’s not just an anyone type of situation, my friend. It’s when two people have that spark when they’re around each other that it’s impossible to survive unless you get to it.” Bronn wondered briefly whether Jaime and Brienne were the only two people he meant.

After all, it was hard to close his eyes without thinking about the way Brienne’s legs looked as strong as steel, or the way that Jaime’s face seemed to have the tiniest, perfect layer of sand spread across his cheek, like it was daring Bronn to reach up and brush it off to make him symmetrical.

Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Cersei’s going to have you killed one of these days, if you don’t learn to keep your mouth shut. Especially if you keep saying things like that.”

They shared a knowing look, and Bronn sighed.

“You mean to tell me you’ve never done anything your sister doesn’t know about? She’s not omnipresent.”

“She’s damn close to it and is very good at reading my facial expressions. Try having a twin.” Jaime let out a sigh and looked at Bronn again. “Was there anything else, or…?”

“No, nothing.” And Bronn shuffled back on by.

***

He noticed the ways that Jaime’s hand lingered on Brienne’s shoulder just a little bit too long, when he was calling her things like wench and telling her how foolish she was. And he noticed how Brienne always looked Jaime right in the face when she said she wished he would just go off and die already, that if she was a less honorable knight then she would have let him die so many places along the line. 

The way the fighting seemed closer to foreplay each and every time Bronn heard it, as if maybe the fighting were more for his benefit than theirs. 

“I need to leave,” Jaime told them both. “Cersei is sending me to Highgarden to mount an offensive.”

That’s not the only thing he wants to mount, Bronn mused, but managed to stop himself from saying it out loud.

“I’m coming with you,” he said instead, “You’ll need someone on your side, especially if Cersei has decided she’s hanging you out to dry.”

“She wouldn’t do that,” Jaime told him, almost as if it was an automatic response he no longer thought about or put any weight behind. “But yes, you’re coming.” 

He turned and looked at Brienne, then. “And you?”

“I should be finding Sansa and Arya, and protecting them. The promise I made to Catelyn…”

“They could be in Highgarden as well as anywhere else.”

“I doubt that’s true. Sansa was in Winterfell, last that I was told.”

“Then we will go to Winterfell after Highgarden. We will find the girls if they are still alive. But now, I need you to help me win this before this whole land is covered in blood…”

They were stepping closer to one another, and Bronn could feel his pace quicken. As if it were him being approached, as if he could feel Jaime’s hands closing on his neck and pulling him in, as he did to Brienne. 

“That sounds like a very noble aim, Jaime Lannister,” Brienne told him.

“What about a less noble one?” Bronn blurted out. Brienne turned and looked at him with some annoyance.

“Bronn? Did you have an idea?”

Bronn smiled, and Jaime sighed, shaking his head.

“Bronn, get out of here. I’ll call for you when I need you, I don’t…”

“You’re never going to get where you need to be, without my help. So I’m giving you my help.” 

“Your help with what, exactly?” Jaime asked, moving his hand to his side. It dangled there in such a way that Bronn felt a flush of frustration and, without allowing himself to consider the multitude of ways in which everything about this was a horrible idea, rushed forward and pressed a kiss to Jaime’s cheek before creeping his tongue around to collide with Jaime’s lip, next.

Brienne’s murmur of surprise was audible, and perhaps that had been what he was going for. Anything short of being imminently murdered, however, may also have been what he was going for. 

“Bronn!” she chastised.

“What?” he asked. 

She let out a long sigh and proceeded to shake her head.

“What are you even doing? There’s important things that need to get done. I need to find…”

“Find the Stark girls. I know. But you know… I think I spotted them under Jaime’s bed. We ought to go get them out now, shouldn’t we?” Bronn was brazen now – he’d lost whatever fear he had had, or maybe he had just turned into a complete and total idiot. 

“How much wine have you had tonight, Bronn?” Jaime inquired, staring at the two of them. “I need to go fight in Highgarden…”

“As far as I know, it isn’t going anywhere.”

***

It had taken a little more convincing than that, Bronn remembered in retrospect, but if this were a song he would say that his quip had led them all immediately to Jaime’s bedchamber. It would have made more sense than whatever he had ultimately said (or the fact that he’d ended up giving Brienne a half-hearted but apparently effective massage to sweeten the deal) that had led them there. 

But either way, Bronn looked around the room (Jaime’s bedchamber, he would declare later, but perhaps it was just a room at an inn or somewhere they had stumbled into by sheer luck) to find himself with Jaime’s hands running over his thighs as Brienne, with growing confidence, nibbled at his ear.

“We have to hurry up… I have to leave for Highgarden,” Jaime mumbled, but he showed no signs of rushing off. Instead, his hand slid down to Bronn’s cock and began to stroke, tentatively at first and then with tenacity.

“Your other hand really did have to pick up the slack,” Bronn said with a smirk, and Brienne leaned in to kiss him – he suspected it was to shut him up.

“It is quite a nice hand,” she admitted, fingers pressing at Jaime’s nipples.

“Isn’t it great how I…” Bronn began.

“Stop up, Bronn,” Jaime and Brienne exclaimed in unison.

They dove back in, and this time, Bronn had nothing to say. It was going to be a long, long time until anyone made it to Highgarden.


End file.
